


Little Kitten

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [46]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blow Jobs, F/M, Omorashi, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Ichigo decides to try out the de-aging pill.





	Little Kitten

It’s during a girl’s night out that Pudding accidentally lets slip some of the details of her day of regression, and the girls are so curious that they don’t let it go until she describes it in a little more detail. For modesty’s sake, she still keeps some things to herself, but she does let them in on a lot more than she planned, and some of them are far more curious about it then they ever thought that they would be.

Ichigo is one of those who is curious, and, once she is able to admit that to herself, she gets up the nerve to bring it up to Masaya, and even manages to talk him into it. He decides to rent a hotel room for their special night, and the Mews step up to volunteer to babysit the kittens, and though no one asks what they need a night to themselves for, Ichigo is pretty sure that they have a good idea of what it is she’s in for.

Once they’re in the room, alone and with the door locked behind them, Ichigo pulls out the pill and takes it, and the effects are nearly immediate. Her ears and tail pop out first, and then, her clothes become more and more baggy on her as she shrinks. Soon, she stands in front of him, smaller than he’s ever seen her, and she looks up at him with wide, adorable eyes.

“Let’s get you into something more comfortable,” he says sweetly, kneeling down to undress her, before presenting smaller clothes for her to wear. When Ichigo is dressed, she wears a little pink t-shirt, and white panties, both with a matching Hello Kitty print, and the appropriate cut out for a tail to fit through.

“You look so much like Kiichigo like this,” he comments.

“Stho then maybe I should call you papa, nya,” she replies, revealing that she’s gained a lisp through her transformation. She also seems to have lost more of the ability to control her feline verbal tics, but to Masaya, all of this is unbearably adorable, and he can’t help but grin at his little wife.

Now that he’s got her regressed, he decides that it’s time to start playing with some of the toys that he’s prepared for the day, and he reaches in his pocket, pulling out a remote control to activate it. When it comes to life, it is revealed to be a remote controlled ferret that scampers around the room. Ichigo immediately grows alert, watching it and trying to resist the urge to go after it, but her heightened feline instincts win out too quickly, and she soon bounds after it.

She spends quite a while chasing it, trying to catch the toy that is just a little bit quicker and a lot more unpredictable than she is, so it gives her quite the challenge. Masaya enjoys watching her, finding it all to be incredibly adorable, and he lets it go on for a bit before he notices her showing signs of fatigue. He slows down the speed of the toy considerably, allowing her to catch it, and when she does, she looks up at him in excitement.

“Good job!” he praises her, petting her on the head and scratching behind the ears. “Now I’ve got a reward for you.”

He gets her ready a bowl of tuna and a bowl of milk, and she excitedly tears into it just like a little cat would, enjoying her treat. This gives her the chance she needs to rest up a bit and prepare to play with the ferret again. Once her meal is complete, something that doesn’t take her long, considering how she dives in, he clears everything away before asking her, “Do you need your litter box?”

In her current state, she’s not able to think very far ahead, and she currently doesn’t feel anything from her bladder, so she shakes her head. “Nope, not at all! Is it time to play again yet?” Masaya chuckles at her impatience, and decides to take her word for it, even if he’s pretty sure that he knows better than that by now.

He pulls the remote back out and she perks up, staring intently at the ferret. Once it starts off, at another high speed, she springs into action, pouncing, but missing it just as she did before. It isn’t long before she loses herself in the game again, having even more fun than before as the ferret begins moving at different speeds and in different directions, making it more unpredictable and more fun for her. She doesn’t get to “hunt” often, and her feline side greatly appreciates the chance to hone her skills.

It takes up so much focus that it is quite a while before she first notices that her bladder has begun to fill up. She doesn’t notice until it’s already quite full, full enough to be uncomfortable, but she’s having so much fun that she really doesn’t want to stop the game just yet. She’s far too focused on her prey to ask Masaya if she can take a break, and she keeps running, forcing herself to ignore it no matter how bad it gets. Her feline side, coupled with her more childish impulses, make that all too easy for her, until she doesn’t register the fullness of her bladder at all.

So when it reaches maximum capacity, she’s already blocked the urges out so much that she doesn’t even notice it begin to empty itself. She continues chasing the ferret around the room even as warm pee gushes out of her, soaking her panties and leaving a trail behind her as she runs. Masaya notices before she does, halting the ferret suddenly.

She catches it and is reveling in her victory when he says, “Ichigo, did you forget something?” When she looks up in confusion, he points to the trail of liquid and says, “It looks like someone had a little accident.”

Ichigo looks down guiltily at her panties, which are now soaked and have turned a faint shade of yellow. She blushes and asks, “Is Papa gonna punish me for my accident?”

“Well, it was just an accident,” he replies, intending to be gentle with her. “Accidents do happen.”

“But...but...naughty little kittens like me deserve to be punished!” she insists, looking up at him with intense eyes. She drops her panties suddenly and lays across his lap. She wiggles her butt to try to entice him, and he decides to play along with it.

He uses one hand to hold both her arms behind her back, as well as her tail out of the way, before he brings his other hand down, giving her cute butt a playful spank, only for her to insist that she deserves more than that.

“Punish me properly, Papa!” she insists, and he picks up the force, again and again, spanking her harder and harder the more she begs him to give her more, the more she insists that it isn’t enough to really punish her for what she’s done wrong.

This goes on for a while before she finally stops begging for a harsher punishment, and by that point, her rear has gone as red as her hair, and her face is left in a similar state, from a mix of embarrassment, pain, and arousal. He thinks for a moment before he rests a finger on the cleft of her behind, running it down until he finds her wet from what he knows is not just her accident. He presses his finger inside of her much tighter entrance, and she lets out a soft gasp, to which he responds by working his finger in and out of her, fucking her like this.

“Did my little strawberry get turned on from being punished?” he asks her.

“I...I did,” she says so quietly that it’s barely audible, and he teases her, pulling his finger back and just barely stroking her.

“You need to speak up,” he says, “or I won’t know what to do with you.”

“I did,” she says a bit louder, but he still continues to tease her, making her say it louder, and louder again. His finger feels about as big as he cock normally would but the teasing is still so intense that it doesn’t take her long to fully give in to his demands.

“I loved it!” she yells desperately, pathetically. “I loved getting spanked so much and it turned me on so much that I really just want to have my pussy’s pussy stuffed with your big, thick Papa prick!”

“Good job being honest,” he praises her. “You know a good girl always tells the truth, so I’m really proud of you!” As he says this, he gently sets her down to her feet and frees his half erect cock. “Can you help get me ready?”

“Yes, Papa!” she replies.

“Such a good girl,” he murmurs. She can barely get her mouth around the tip of his cock for fear of her teeth shredding him, but she does what she can like this, sucking and nibbling at the tip while she strokes the shaft with her tiny hands. Eventually, she gets him as hard as she can manage before her patience runs out, and then she turns her back to him, her tail up, and begs, “Please, Papa, I need to be stuffed!”

Masaya can’t very well turn her down when she’s asking him so nicely, and so he lifts her up with an arm under each leg, and lowers her over his lap. He takes a good look at her, and realizes just how large his member is in relation to her, in her shrunken state, and he isn’t so sure about this anymore. “Are you sure you want to do it like this?” he asks her. “I don’t want to hurt you…”

“I can take it!” she insists, unable to hide the eagerness in her voice.

“Alright, my little strawberry,” he replies gently, slowly pulling her down onto his tip. It’s a difficult fit from the beginning, even with her doing all she can to relax and try to fit him.

Bit by bit, she loosens up enough for him to get his tip in, and, inch by inch, she relaxes enough around him just enough to grant him entry, until finally, he’s buried inside of her, after much effort. She’s so much tighter than he’s used to like this, and it feels absolutely amazing. As for Ichigo, she’s absolutely on cloud nine, purring at having him inside of her.

Masaya pulls off her shirt before hugging her close, so that he is able to pinch at and play with her main nipples. She lets out a loud moan of approval at that, and, after a moment, he moves his hands lower, pinching at the secondary set of nipples, and paying them equal attention. Ichigo begins to squirm in delight as she ride his lap and he plays with her.

When he moves down to her clit, she yowls in ecstasy, and, though he pays that area equal attention as well, it isn’t long before he moves his hands back up to her main nipples, moving through the process again, down and down again, leaving Ichigo a squirming, pleasured mess in his wake.

It’s fortunate that she’s able to enjoy herself like this, because her squirming leaves him no need for thrusting, something that is difficult and that he’s afraid to do at her current size. Though he’s able to fit inside of her, he’s afraid that he might hurt her, and doesn’t know her limits, nor does he want to find out the hard way. But this works out very well, and he can feel his little strawberry tightening and pulsing around him, all telltale signs that she’s already getting close. Her moans and purrs also giving it away, and he knows that it won’t take long for her now.

So he speeds things up, alternating between nipples and clit even faster to create further stimulation, and she can hardly keep up with where he is pleasuring her, until finally, overloaded, she lets out a loud, pleasured yowl as she comes, tightening around him so much that he is brought to orgasm as well. He shoots his load inside of her, no less than any other time, but this time, due to her small size, she’s filled up so suddenly and so quickly that her tiny tummy swells up as she’s filled to the brim with her husband’s seed.

After giving her a moment to recover, and taking some time to catch his own breath, Masaya examines her, pulling her off of him and noticing the way his seed continues to drip out of her, and how drenched with sweat she is. A bath is definitely in order, he decides, and tells her as much as he gets up and carries her to the bathroom. When he sits her down on the fluffy bath mat, she immediately begins licking herself over, giving herself a tongue bath, making sure to lick up all of his cream that she can.

Once the bath tub is filled up, he picks up Ichigo and carries her over, but then, for the first time that he can remember, her feline aversion to water kicks in, and she struggles as hard as she can to get away from him. He tries his best to hold onto her, but she uses her claws and teeth, scratching and biting until he lets go of her due to the pain and surprise. She flees, and he has to go after her, finding her curled up tight in a corner of the bedroom, hissing at him as soon as he gets near.

“Keep the water away from me,” she snarls.

“Now, now,” he says calmly, “remember how much you used to love taking baths?”

“No!” she shrieks. “No water! I won’t get in it!” No matter how he reasons with her, she absolutely won’t hear any of it. It’s hard for him to get close to her, but he moves slowly and, though she hisses, she doesn’t scratch at him again, and finally, he is able to use his final attack to get her to submit to him.

He reaches his hands under her arms and begins to tickle her.

Ichigo is soon completely helpless, in a fit of giggles that causes all of her fear and anger to melt away, and leaving her entirely at Masaya’s mercy. She’s so distracted that she barely notices him picking her up and carrying her, and, even if she wanted to fight him again, she wouldn’t be able to even try, what with how helpless she is with him tickling her.

And so, he is able to dunk her into the bathtub, submerging her before she can fight him off again. She looks up at him with an angry pout and says, “You tricked me!”

“You have to get clean,” he replies, before he begins washing her. Once he starts massaging her with body wash, she’s soothed back into a good mood, and he says, “My little kitty is so much cuter when she smiles.”

Ichigo tries to pout in defiance, but is soon grinning all over again, unable to resist smiling when her papa is giving her such a nice and relaxing bath. Perhaps she was just overreacting, she thinks, and perhaps she did always enjoy bathing with him.

Whatever the case, she’s enjoying herself now, as he puts in the effort to get her all cleaned up. Eventually, she is so soothed and relaxed that he notices her growing sleepy in the bath, and decides that it’s about time to let the night wind down. He rinses her off, careful to make sure that she’s completely rinsed of any suds, before he pulls her out of the tub, scooping her up and wrapping her up in a warm, fluffy towel.

He dries her thoroughly, from top to bottom, and sets her down on the floor once he knows that she’s completely dry. Masaya leads Ichigo back into the bedroom to get her dressed in the pajamas he packed for her, though her face goes red when she sees the cloth diaper he pulls out.

“I can’t wear that!” she protests. “I’m not that little!”

“It’s just in case,” he replies, remembering her accident from before. “We are staying in a hotel, the less clean up we have to do, the better.”

“I...okay,” she says, finally agreeing to let him put it on her. After that, he puts a pink nightie on her, and picks her up to finish getting her ready to sleep. While he holds her, he gets her a bottle of strawberry milk ready, one that she tries to resist at first, once again saying, “But I’m not that little!”

Masaya just hushes her and offers it to her again, and she squirms away, trying to resist again, only to find that she can’t turn down her favorite drink for long. He cradles her in his arms, and she accepts it, drinking it sleepily while he holds her and rocks her.

He watches her fondly as she drains the bottle, though her progress slows more and more, as sleep begins to overtake her. It’s been an eventful night for her, especially considering her changed biology, and he knows that it won’t be long before she falls asleep completely.

By morning, she will likely be back to her regular size, and their little game will be over, but in the mean time, he enjoys watching his little kitty as she falls asleep, drifting off before she can even completely empty her bottle. He takes it from her and sits it aside, and gets into bed slowly, so as not to wake her. Once he has her cuddled to his chest, it isn’t long before he falls asleep as well.


End file.
